Love: Odd Love
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Takuya and Koji are in college and love each other dearly but their roommates force them to pretend to hate each other. What happens when they both take a leap of faith and a leap of courage and throw all caution to the wind? Only Yaoi can answer that question. One-shot. Mini-songfic.


Warning: This fanfiction contains moderate bullying between Takuya and Kouji and very explicit Yaoi. Please hit the back button if you don't like this stuff. You'll be doing yourself a big favor.

Takuya sighed as his "bully" walked into the cafeteria and grabbed his hand. Takuya yelped before being dragged off by the hand to a quiet room in their dorm. Takuya's bully was also his roommate and they were freshmen in college. About four years had passed since they first met while they were in high school and their adventure in the Digital World. The Warrior of Light sure had a funny way of proving his "hatred" for Takuya. It made Takuya confused because of his actions. Suddenly, Kouji spoke up and pinned him onto the bed.

"Takuya, ever since I met you, I've been going crazy for you because my hormones want you so badly. Of all the people to find my mind curious about romantically, it had to be you my heart chose. Maybe it's because your freakish ways have enchanted me and I find them haunting but maybe it's for some other reason. But I don't really hate you, I really _love_ you _so, so_ fucking badly in every way imaginable. I want your body. How do you feel about me, Taki- _chan_?" Kouji said, adding the -chan suffix in an effort to taunt Takuya.

Takuya despised being called Taki-chan by other people besides his mom and his little brother. His dad passed away about 4 years ago and Takuya, Shinya and their mom were all left to take care of each other while their dad just went and kicked the bucket. Since then, he became more sensitive about being called Taki-chan because it reminded him of his dad and how he called Takuya that nickname. Takuya began to cry, tears streaming down his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

"Kouji-kun, I... I love you so much sometimes I hate that I feign my hatred for you. It sucks having to put up the act we put on together, you being the bully and me being the victim. Take my virginity now, Kouji." Takuya said, as the tears stained his cheeks.

"Very well then. If that is your wish, then so be it. I will grant it." Kouji said, kissing Takuya's neck as he reached his hands up and under Takuya's shirt as Takuya moaned into the kiss loudly as the kiss deepened even further, not stopping even to breathe until Takuya's hands found Kouji's shirt and took the shirt off for Kouji, leaving spacious room for _ever so much more love-making_ between two who pretended to hate each other but actually loved each other to the ends of the earth and beyond.

Kouji's love went far beyond the planets for his dearest beloved, Takuya. He loved his boyfriend dearly but they put on an act of being the bully and victim and pretending to hate each other so that their dorm-mates wouldn't ridicule them, as they were highly intolerant of gays and they truly would be enraged if they found out the two were actually proudly gay and boyfriends to one another. But honestly, Kouji threw all caution to the wind and frantically unbuttoned Takuya's jeans, revealing a tent pitched in his boxers. Kouji knew his boyfriend was hard as fuck. But Takuya soon unbuttoned Kouji's jeans in a frantic manner, showing how much he wanted to suck Kouji's delectable member dry. Takuya knew Kouji as well was also as hard as fuck. They wanted each other and they wanted each other _now_.

With that said and done, the boxers were swiped off and they pooled to the floor of the room, revealing two large penises and Kouji took Takuya's member in his mouth and Takuya did the same with his boyfriend's member, sucking it off and licking it from base to tip, creating the delicious taste of pre-cum with cum building up in their systems, the cum just waiting to come out, and be eaten as the gourmet meal they'd been awaiting for such a long period of time. The last time they'd had sex had been much too long ago and Takuya wanted the gourmet meal of his beloved's cum and Kouji wanted the same thing from his beloved and now at this point, they were finally creating the cum the other had asked for and smiled at one another and sucking each other off and tasting the cum that was starting to leak.

After about five minutes, the members were withdrawn from each other's mouths and Kouji slipped a finger into Takuya's ass and fingered it and happily hummed and after fifty seconds, a second finger was slipped in and the two fingers started to scissor Takuya's ass and Takuya moaned at the pleasant sensation, becoming drunken with glee and joy at the wonderful time the two were having together. Kouji smirked and entered in a third finger and after about five minutes of fingering Takuya's ass, Kouji withdrew his fingers and slipped his dick into Takuya's precious ass, eliciting sugar-coated moans from Takuya, making Kouji really happy as he pulled his dick out and slammed it back into Takuya's ass and then withdrew it once again and repeating the process again and again. Takuya was a very happy young man, happily moaning in ecstasy, and humming in glee.

After about twenty minutes, the two withdrew each other after Takuya came into Kouji, spilling his hot, hot seed into Kouji's ass and moaning as Kouji did the same with Takuya. The two young men snuggled up against each other, smiling at the other.

"I love you so much, Kouji. I think we're ready to show our affections to each other in public." Takuya said, smiling.

"Agreed, I think the time has come. Takuya, I love you, _gods_ , do I love you so fucking much by far. Now, I don't give a flying fuck about what other people think about our relationship. Taki- _chan_ , if these people try to torment us about it, then, I don't give a flying fuck about what they say but the dean will have a word with them about their tormenting about our relationship." Kouji replied, kissing his boyfriend, finally nodding and agreeing to drop the act at long last. This alone made Takuya very happy and they finally lived on, no longer giving a flying fuck or a damn or even jack squat about what other think about their relationship.

 _Urunda hitomi no oku ni_

 _Kawaranu kimi no sugata_

 _"doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no"_

 _Todaeta hibi no kotoba_

 _Kogoeru arashi no yoru no_

 _Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

 _Oshiete umi wataru kaze_

 _Inori wa, toki o koeru_

 _Kasunda chihei no mukou ni_

 _Nemureru hoshi no souwa_

 _"akenai yoru wa nai yo" to_

 _ano hi no tsumi ga warau_

 _Furueru kimi wo dakiyose_

 _Todokanu kokuu wo aogu_

 _Kikoeru yami terasu kane_

 _Kimi eto michi wa tooku_

 _Kogoeru arashi no yoru no_

 _Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

 _Oshiete, umi wataru kaze_

 _Inori wa, toki o koeru_

 _Kogoeru, arashi no yoru no_

 _Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku_

 _Oshiete, umi wataru kaze_

 _Inori wa, toki o koeru_

 _Inori wa, toki o... koeru_

"I love you Takuya." Kouji said, smiling and nuzzling into Takuya's chest.

"I love you too, Kouji." Takuya replied, smiling and nuzzling into Kouji's bare chest.


End file.
